


DSMP one-shots

by Ravioliboi



Category: DreamSMP, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Not a ship fic, Requests, SFW Only, for any stories that have to do with dream smp, one shots, platonic, read rules please, x Reader, you can request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravioliboi/pseuds/Ravioliboi
Summary: Request stuff about the dream smp! Thing like head canon stories, parts of the lore, and stuff.X reader is allowed to an extent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

RULES FOR REQUESTING- 

Can request:  
\- platonic fluff  
\- angst  
\- mild gore  
\- character (no minors) x readers  
\- aus  
\- comfort with things such as panic attacks, depression and other things

Cant request:  
\- smut/ nsfw  
\- hardcore shipping  
\- minors (Tommy or tubbo) x reader  
\- detailed gore  
\- suicide or self-harm 

Please respect the boundaries of people! This is for fun and just to get fun ideas out. I love writing about these people so please don’t make this on enjoyable.  
Request in the comments what you’d like to see and I’ll get to writing!


	2. Dadza and technoblade angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after what happened on nov.16 V V SMALL ONESHOT

“He’s a kid!” Phil’s voice was shaken, as he yelled at the taller man infront of him. Phil felt deep pain, as he hated yelling at his son but knew it had to be done.  
Technoblade stood with his back mostly turned to Phil, but even in his periferal he could see the tears that flooded Phil’s eye. Technos arms were crossed, his animal skull mask still covered his face. He said nothing, it’s not that he didn’t want to speak, it was that he didn’t know what to say.

“How can you stand there and think it’s okay to wage war on a 16 year old, on your brother!” Philza yelled with the same hurt tone. He sighed tiredly, Phil was exhausted. His body hurt from the pain of being so close to the blast. “We are a family... and you tore it apart the minute you released those withers” phone sighed, pain boiling through his eyes, burning his face.

Techno gritted his teeth “I tore is apart? I’m not the one who betrayed him, I’m not the one who killed Wilbur infront of both my sons!” Techno looked down, his shoulder raised. Even through the growl in his voice, he showed sympathy for what had just happened. He wouldn’t admit it, but seeing Phil kill Wilbur hurt, it hurt bad. Seeing Wilbur be killed was scaring. Techno may have been older but even in that moment he wanted to hide and cry. “Do you think that didnt hurt...” he lifted his mask off his face, revealing the dark circles under his eyes. He looked to phil seeing his father drenched in guilt and regret. Now phil was the one left speechless, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“I’m doing this because... if I don’t the same thing will happen. I helped him, I provided him with my stuff and I kept him safe against dream. I alone was there for him, I trained him, I fed him. I have him everything yet he still goes against MY morals.” Techno felt used, he’d been there for his younger brother. Flashes of the memories with Tommy shot through his mind.

_“Are you ready” yelled techno, smiling under his mask. Tommy stood infront of him, he had full armor on his body. Tommy gripped the sword technoblade gave him._

“Lets go big man!” Tommy said with a scared but confident feel. Techno had no armor, as well as just an iron Sword.

Techno smiled at the memory of when he taught Tommy. Techno was proud of who Tommy was, now he wish he’d told him more.  
“Don’t go to war with him techno” Phil grabbed technos cape, gripping the synged red felt. He looked desperately at his son.

“I can’t do that Phil.... I’m sorry” techno clippped the chain to undo it, leaving the cape the fall as he walked off. Phil held the fabric in his hand, gripping it tightly. Phil couldn’t kill another son, but he’d do what he had to.


End file.
